What Kisame never knew
by NarutoXHinataPie
Summary: [OneShot][ItaSaku]. Sakura is 20 and is a member of the Akatsuki. She's teamed up with Kisame and Itachi. However, she hates the weasel. That's what she wants to believe.


**What Kisame never knew**

Rating: T

Parings: ItaSaku

_**A/N**: Sakura is an Akatsuki member and is in a team with Itachi and Kisame. Itachi and Sakura are rivals, they hate each other, although Kisame often tells them they look like a married couple. To the annoying of Itachi and Sakura, of course. (ages: Sakura is 20.) Enjoy reading and please review!_

- "Talking"

- 'Thinking'

* * *

Itachi, Kisame and Sakura arrived at the grounds of the kingdoms palace. They had Akatsuki business there. They had to kill a boy, which was spying for the Akatsuki, but they had found out he was a traitor, and that he told others about Akatsuki secrets.

"The best we can do is enter the place at night." Said Sakura, while watching the palace from at least a far mile away. Both men nodded.

"Well let's just make a little fire then and prepare food." Kisame suggested, while falling down on the green grass.

"I'll go get some wood." Sakura replied.

"I'll go with you." Itachi said. She glared at him before they walked to the edge of the forest, and they disappeared in the trees. Kisame just watched them go while taking some bread out of his bag.

"Idiots."

* * *

Sakura picked up some more wood. Her green eyes looked up shortly to look at the Uchiha, who picked up wood for his own. She looked at the ground again.

He knew already for a long time she was watching him. She had always been watching him, ever since she joined the Akatsuki. She had never told anyone why she wanted to join, but she just did. Probably because she had became as emotionless as Itachi himself, since Sasuke had left her.

They didn't realize they were closing space, while picking up wood, being lost in their own thoughts. Sakura gasped slightly when she bowed down and her hand brushed over his. They had both wanted to pick up the same piece of wood.

Quickly, she pulled her hand back, and damned herself for showing a small emotion. She heard Itachi chuckle.  
"What's so funny?" She asked him, while straightening her back. He came up as well and looked at her.

"You are."

"Whatever."

Sakura just wanted to bend forward again to pick up some wood when Itachi stood in front of her, his wood laying forgotten on the ground. Sakura dropped her own wood as well, in shock, and stared into his crimson red eyes.

She felt his hands slipped around her waist and pulled her hips against him. She opened her mouth to say something, and Itachi took the opportunity to lock his lips with hers.

At first, she was to shocked to do anything. Her first kiss stolen by Uchiha Itachi. That wasn't what she expected. But it had been what she wanted.

Slowly, she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Itachi pushed his tongue against her lips, demanding, wanting entrance. Sakura obeyed as he started to explore her mouth.

His hands trailed down and unbuttoned her pants.

* * *

After a long time, Sakura came back alone. Her cloak was thrown over her shoulder and her pink hair was a mess. Her shirt wasn't totally in the right position and the straps of her bra came out of her short sleeves. Her expression was totally dazed.

"Finally, youre back, I thought- why don't you have any wood?" Kisame asked surprised. 'She looks like she fought a monster…'

"Couldn't find any." Sakura said, while gazing in front of her and walk past the shark man.

"Couldn't find any? We're in a forest for god's sake!" Kisame replied, frowning. Itachi came back too, his hair loose and messed up totally as well. His cloak hung around his shoulders and his shirt was hanging half out of his pants.

"You don't have any wood to!" Kisame blurted out, now getting pissed.

"Yeah." Was the only thing Itachi said, while sitting down next to Sakura, some feet away from Kisame.

"… I hate you two." Kisame said grumpy.

No response.

"So what'll we do the rest of the day?" He asked. "It isn't night yet and it wont be in a long time."

"Sleep." Itachi said, while he threw his cloak off and laid it down against the foot of a tree.

"The whole day!?" Kisame stared how Itachi laid down on his cloak, his back resting slightly against the tree. Sakura lay down next to him, her head on his chest, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

Kisame stared at them for a long, long time.

"Did I miss anything?"


End file.
